Selfish
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: We confessed in a hospital room. In front of our best friends, my art teacher, and some random doctor. Brothers. That love each other more then we should and yet our friends are perfectly fine with it. RoxasXSora. Warning: Contains Yaoi & Twincest!


I started writing this WAY back. I figured why not finish it and put it up! Enjoy!

_Blah blah_ means thoughts

* * *

I usually take this world as it comes. Life isn't something I can control, so why fight it? Sora always told me it's childish to think that way. We may be twins… But we're complete opposites. Sora's pretty popular. He's always happy and making new friends. Me, on the other hand, I'm quiet. I have few friends and tend to keep to myself. There's only one main physical different between us too. His spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes against my slightly tamed blonde hair and faded blue eyes. Recently though, our skin. His golden tan against my sickly pale.

Even though we're complete opposites, we are still best friends. Sora has tried to help me join in with his friends but it's not that easy. We get along well and spend any free time we have together. He protects me and I do the same for him. Well, we try anyway. But there's one thing neither of us could protect each other from. **Love.**

* * *

"Roxas! Hurry up!" My brother yells up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" I yell back as I finish up my eyeliner. I grab my messenger bag and head downstairs. Sora waits at the door, tapping his foot, with keys in hand.

He wrinkles his nose when he sees me. "Must you wear that stuff?"

"What?" I look down at myself. "My clothes?" Black jeans with chains attached, a red t-shit covered by a black zip up hoodie, and my black DVS shoes.

He shakes his head. "The eyeliner! Do you WANT everyone to think you're gay or something?"

"They already do." I sigh. "We've been thru this before, Sora." I roll my eyes and walk past him toward our black car.

"But still!" He runs after me. "It messes up your pretty blue eyes!"

I open the passenger door and slide in. "I thought you said we were going to be late."

"OH crap!" A smile makes its way to his face as he gets in the drivers seat.

I sigh in my seat as we head to school. _Same routine every morning. Sora complains about the eyeliner. Same old… Same old… This is beginning to get boring._

After we arrive at school, I follow Sora to our shared locker. I groan when I see Riku at the locker waiting for Sora. It's not that I don't like Riku. He's just so obvious with his attempts to get Sora's love that it's sickening.

"Riku!" Sora grins and runs over to his silver haired friend.

I decide to leave them to their fun and head to homeroom. I take my seat in the back of the room. I pull out a book from my bag and start reading.

"Yo, Rox."

I nod a greeting to my brown haired friend as he sits down at his desk in front of mine. "Hey, Hayner."

"You're early."

"You know Sora." I close my book and look up at him. He's sitting backwards, facing me. He's dressed just like me. Black pants, black hoodie.

"Speaking of the little fuzz ball, where is he?" He asks, scanning the room.

"Riku, probably."

"Ah." Hayner grins when he sees Sora enter with Riku right behind him.

"Great." I pick up my book again as Sora sits in the desk next to me. _So it's going to be another boring day… Wonderful._

* * *

There's only one class I actually look forward to everyday. Art. Art's actually something I'm pretty good at. None of my friends take art. But I've made a few new friends. The class is mostly seniors. Besides me, I think there are two other juniors. One of which I've become best friends with. He's small, like me, and has blue hair and eyes. He's an interesting kid.

"Rox!" I jump at Zexion's outburst.

"What?!" I spin around, away from my current drawing.

"Hi." He smiles innocently.

I roll my eyes and turn back around. "What Zex?"

"Whatcha drawing?" He leans against me and peeks over my shoulder.

"The quarter project."

He grins and comes beside. "Finishing touches?"

"Yup."

He stares at it for a minute. "Is that you and Sora?"

"Yea."

He tilts his head at the drawing. "It's a little creepy."

"Shut up." I snap. "Have you figured out what you're doing?"

"No…"

"Then don't criticize me."

"Ok…" He sits down in the stool next to me. "So, did you hear about Mrs. Monroe?"

I become slightly interested. "What about her?"

"She fell and broke her hip. She also shattered her elbow."

"Ouch… Explains the sub." I continue working on my drawing soon to become painting.

"Yup. Starting tomorrow we get a new art teacher."

"Damn… It's only second quarter."

"I know…" He sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. "And I liked Mrs. Monroe."

"Yea. She was cool. I wonder who our new teacher will be."

"I hear it's an art student." We both turn around and see Namine, a friend of ours who is also a junior.

"Really?" Zex takes interest.

"Yup." She shifts the box of paints in her arms. "He's supposedly fresh out of art collage. He's going to be our teacher for the rest of the year."

"Hm… This should be interesting." Zexion says, getting up to help Namine with her art supplies.

I turn back around and stare at my drawing. _So maybe it won't be as boring as I thought… _I tilt my head at my work. _Zex is right… This drawing is creepy._

* * *

**Next Day**

Another typical morning. Sora rants about my eyeliner until I remind him we're going to be late which turns out to not be true. We're always early. Same old, same old. And now I sit in Math class just waiting to get out. Art's next and I'm slightly anxious to see our new teacher. Zexion's in my math class as well. He sits right next to me. I can tell he's just as anxious as I am.

The bell finally rings and students begin leaving. I get up, along with Zex and head to the art room. As we near the room, we notice a crowd of preppy blonde girls surrounding the door.

"What the fuck?" Zex narrows his eyes at the girls.

"We're going through that?"

"We have to…" He suddenly grabs my hand and clings to my arm. "Protect me!"

"Zex!" I pull away from him. "You're bigger then me!"

He nods and takes a deep breath. "Right…" He grabs my hand again and holds it tightly. "Hold on tight. If we get separated… You're on your own."

"Ok."

He nods and starts making his way through the crowd, pulling me behind him. The girls won't move unless he pushes them out of the way. He tried to be polite but it didn't work. His grip on my hand tightens as I'm pushed backwards by a girl. He yanks me forward out of the crowd. I'm yanked so hard that I run into his back. The girls suddenly gasp.

"Damn…" I say rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry Zex." I back up and freeze when my blue eyes met green.

"It's alright." This red-headed guy says. "But I'm not Zex." He smirks.

I blink up at him. He's very handsome I must admit. His red hair is long and spikes up at the top. He's about a head and a half taller then me. I actually ran into his chest. He also has a small purple triangle tattooed under each eye. _Is he our new teacher?_ He must be why all these girls are here.

The guy continues to smirk as he looks up at the group of girls. "Alright, Ladies. Go to class before you're late." He glances at Zex. "Door."

"Yea." Zex walks over and closes the door to the art room.

He then looks down at me with that smug smirk of his. _That smirks already beginning to annoy me._ "Well, aren't you a cute one?"

My eyes widen. "W-What?"

He shakes his head and turns away. "Sit."

Zex grabs my hand and pulls me over to our table. We sit down and watch as the red-headed guy goes over to the teacher's desk and sits on the edge of it. The small class is silent as his eyes room over everyone. I notice now that Zex still has a tight hold on my hand. _Is he scared or something?_

"Alright." He crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm your new art teacher if you already haven't figured that out. Name's Axel. I hate that formal crap, so don't call me anything else, got it memorized?" (I HAD TO DO THAT!!) Zex's grip tightens. _I guess this Axel guy is pretty intimidating… but not that much. _Axel stands and begins to walk around to the classroom. "I'm new at this. Just graduated. But that doesn't mean I won't be a hard ass." He pauses in front of Zex and smiles down at him. "But don't worry." He turns and smiles at me. "You'll have an easy year in here." He walks on. "I expect you to do as I say but other then that…" He now stands in front of the class. "Just have fun with it. That's what Art is all about." A genuine smile crosses his features and it seems as if all the tension in the room is lifted. Zex's grip loosens but he still doesn't let go. "So, you were all working on your quarter projects? Get to it then."

The class splits as people go to their areas. I get up but I'm held in place by Zex's hand still clutching to mine. "Zex." I tug on his hand. "Come on."

He snaps out of his daze and stands up. "Sorry."

I roll my eyes at him and walk over to my area. I sit on my stool and Zex sits down next to me. "Um, Zex?"

"Hm?"

"I kinda need my hand."

His eyes widen and a small blush comes to his cheeks. "Sorry!" He lets go of my hand and lowers his head.

I gather my paints and begin doing the red and black outline for my painting. (Different then the one from before. Zex was right… It was creepy. Plus people would get the wrong idea.) All the while keeping an eye on Zex. "Hey, you ok?"

He pops his head up. "Um? Oh yea…"

I look at him, totally not believing the words coming out of his mouth. "Zex, what's wrong with you?" I put my brush down and give him my full attention.

"Well…" He glances about the room. His eyes pause on Axel who's talking with Namine. Then he looks back at me. "Ok…" He stands up and steps between my legs. He leans down slightly, since the stools tall enough to make me almost his height and whispers in my ear. "I know Axel."

I lean back slightly and meet his eyes. "What do you mean you 'know' Axel?"

He glances at said person. "I mean… I _**KNOW**_ him." He gives me a look.

I still don't get what he's saying. "What?"

He sighs, agitated. "I met him at that club once."

"That Gay club you always go to?"

"Yea…" He steps closer, so only I can hear him. "We fucked."

"What?!" My loud outburst gets everyone's attention.

"Shh!!" He hisses.

"Sorry!" I lower my voice and grab his waist. "You fucked him?"

"Well… more like he fucked me…"

"I don't need the details!" I hiss.

"Sorry…" He lowers his head and rests his forehead on my shoulder. "I'm not exactly proud of it."

"Zex… He's like… 23!" I didn't actually _know_ Zex was gay. I considered it but never really thought about it.

"I know!" He snaps. He brings his hands up and rests them on my shoulders. "I was high… I didn't know."

"I'm glad you don't do that shit anymore… Wait… When did this happen?"

"Earlier in the school year."

"Interesting." We both freeze at Axel's voice. I raise my head and see he's looking at my painting. "You did this?" He asks, glancing at me.

"Yes." I glance at Zex who hasn't moved.

"It's a different take on a Rose. Is that your friend?" He asks, still look at my project.

"Yea. It's Zex." The half-painting half-drawing is of a rose that's wilting and bleeding. In the middle of the rose is Zex from the waist up. He's covered in cuts and is also bleeding. It's his blood that's falling off of the wilting rose petals. It turned out pretty well for having to deal with such an antsy model. It'll look better once it's done.

"It's very good. I can't wait to see the finished project." He finally meets my eyes with that smirk on his lips. "I never got your name."

"Oh… Um… I'm Roxas."

Something flashes in his eyes. "Roxas." He glances at Zex who still hasn't moved an inch. "Is he alright?"

I force a small smile. "He'll be fine. He just doesn't feel too well…"

"Sick?"

"Kinda…"

Zex raises his head and let's go of me. "I'll be fine."

Axel glances at my hands still on his waist. "Alright then." He turns around and walks away.

"You sure?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Yea. I'll be fine..." He thinks for a moment. "I need to get out… It's Friday… Wanna do something tonight?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Axel Point of View (3****rd**** person)**

Axel parks his black motorcycle just outside of the bar. He makes his way inside and sees a head of blonde hair waiting for him at the bar. "Demyx." He says as he sits down next to his best friend.

"Axel!" Demyx throws an arm around him friend's shoulders. "You're late! Where ya been?"

Axel gulps down a shot of something. "I got caught in traffic."

"Ah! So, how was the first day?"

"It sucked."

Demyx smirks. "Bartender! Another round for the red head!" The bartender nods and gives Axel a glass of some red substance. Axel has no clue what it is but gulps it down. "Damn… Must have sucked. Kids that bad?"

"No… I just saw someone."

"Who?"

"Remember that blue-haired kid I slept with a while ago?"

Demyx's eyes widen. "No fucking way."

"Yup. And he didn't forget me. He about freaked when he saw me."

"Ha! It's a small world!"

"You're telling me."

"I take it he didn't burst out what happened."

Axel leans over the bar, his hands tangled in his hair. "I think he told his friend… Or boyfriend. Whatever that fuck that kid is to him."

"Well, shit." He tightens his arm around Axel's shoulders in a one armed hug. "And you'll have to deal with them everyday."

Axel sits up. "No biggie. I'm good at pretending."

"Yea. True. So, what do you wanna do tonight? Get wasted or get laid?"

"I'd like both actually." A smirk makes its way to his lips.

"Yea." Demyx grins. "I'm with ya on that."

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

I lean back against the wall as I watch Zex dance on the dance floor. _How did he convince me to come here?_ A gay bar. I'm just about sick of getting hit on by guys. Last time I checked I was Asexual. _Atleast I think so… My feelings for Sora are nothing more then brotherly… I'm not gay and I DO NOT love my brother… What the hell am I talking about? _Zex finally comes back over to me, panting.

"Come on, Rox!" He grabs my hand. "Dance with me!" He pulls my hand.

"I'm not a dancer."

"So? Please!!" He pouts at me.

I must admit that I can never say no to Zex's pout. "Fine." I push off the wall and follow him onto the dance floor. He keeps hold of my hand as he begins to dance against me. I try to follow him his movements but fail miserably. Eventually, he gives up and just grinds against me. I freak out on the inside but grind with him. _Does he think I'm gay? I mean… I don't know how stuff like this works but do guy friends dance with each other like this? I've only danced like this with Sora… but we were just having fun. Is that what this is? Of course it is. We're just having fun._ Zex suddenly stops his movements.

"Zex?" I stop and notice he's staring at the door to the club. I look where he's staring and my eyes widen. Axel. He's with some blonde guy that's clinging to his arm. I snap out of my daze and wrap my arms around Zex's waist, putting my head on his shoulder so he can hear me over the loud music. "Zex, do you want to leave?"

"I-It's no big deal. It was a one night stand anyway." He turns around in my arms and our noses almost touch. "Besides, I'm here with you!" He smiles and blushes slightly. _He does think I'm gay._

"Zex, I…" He titles his head at me. _But he is really cute… Maybe… It's not so bad… It's better this way. Maybe… He can get my mind off of Sora…_ "I… um… Have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok!" He lets go of me. "I'll wait here!"

"K." I walk away from him and get out of the big crowd of people in the middle of the club. _I hope he'll be ok by himself. If he's not to careful he'll get his cute little ass raped._ I stop in my tracks. _I did not just think that…_ I shake my head and continue walking. I make my way to the bar like area and sit down on a stool. _What am I going to do? Zex is like my best friend… It'd be weird to… well…_ I shake my head again to get my thoughts off the dirty track. _But he's so damn cute! And he understands me… More then Sora… And Sora liked him! That's a positive! He can keep my mind off of Sora too… But we're so much alike! I mean… Who'd be Seme? Not me! And Zex isn't like that either._ I sigh and rest my forehead on the bar.

"Hey Cutie."

I groan and raise my head to tell the guy off but freeze when I see who it is. "A-Axel."

He smirks. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Right back at you."

He looks me up and down, that smirk of his growing. "Here alone?"

"No, I'm here with a friend."

"Ah! As am I. Said friend which I've lost." He sits down next to me. "I've never seen you here before."

"Zex needed to relieve some stress and made me come with him." I sigh and rest my chin in my hand.

"Zex? He's here?" Axel seems more interested now.

"I lost him."

"Ah." He leans back and rests his elbows on the bar.

An awkward silence falls between us. Well, actually, it's really loud in here but you get what I mean.

"Rox!" I look up. "There you are!" I'm suddenly hugged from behind.

I freeze but relax when I realize its Zex. "Hey."

He lets go of me and smiles at me. "You left me!"

I grin at him. "I had to pee, and then I got sidetracked." I turn around and stand up.

"Well, don't leave me again!" He wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me tightly.

I smile at him and hug him back. "Alright. I won't."

A cough brings us back to the world around us. I look up and see Axel staring at us with his blonde haired friend beside him.

Zex grins and cuddles against me. "Hi!"

I tense but force a smile. _What the hell is he doing?_

"Hey." Axel says, smirking.

"What brings you here?" Zex asks him.

"I was hoping to run into you."

Zex's body tenses up. "W-What?"

"We need to talk."

"Um… Right." Zex lets go of me hesitantly. "I'll be back." He tells me before leaning down slightly and kissing my cheek. Then he runs off after Axel.

I sigh and sit back down on the bar stool. _Ok… Things are starting to get interesting._

The blonde guy sits down next to me. "Hey, I'm Demyx."

"Roxas."

He nods and looks off in the direction Axel and Zex ran off in. "So, Zex your boyfriend?"

"No!" I snap quicker then I meant to. "I mean… We're just friends."

He smirks. "Really? So He's single then?"

"Uh… Yea."

"He was all over you though."

"Well… I don't know… The boy's hard to figure out."

Demyx's smirk grows. _His smirk is just like Axel's. _"He's looking for a guy?"

"You interested?"

"Very."

A strange feeling rises in my stomach. "How interested?"

He leans back against the bar. "He's a mysterious kinda guy. I like those."

I narrow my eyes. "You barely know him."

"So? I wanna get to know him." He turns and meets my eyes with intensity. "You got a problem with that?"

I take a deep breath and calm down. "Not at all. Just be gentle with him. He's been hurt in the past."

His smirk turns into a smile. "Good then."

Axel and Zex return soon and Zex seems a lot calmer. He comes over to me and whispers in my ear, "It's all good, Rox."

I lean back and nod. "Ok…"

"So, Zex, was it?" Demyx says grinning.

"Yes?"

"Wanna dance?" He asks, getting up.

"Defiantly!" He grabs Demyx's wrist and runs off to the dance floor.

I laugh at them quietly as Axel stands in front of me. He smirks down at me. "How about you?"

I meet his eyes. "Hmm?"

"Dance?"

A giddy feeling rises in my stomach and I jump to my feet. "Ok!"

* * *

I moan as I come back to consciousness. _What the hell happened? Did I pass out? I don't remember much… I was dancing with Axel… and then… it's blank. _I slowly open my eyes. I look around where I am. A room… a slightly dark room. There's a window letting in moonlight. I'm in a pretty big bed. I sit up slowly and see that I'm alone. _Where the hell am I? I've never been here before... _I look around the room. The bed I'm in is on the floor. There's a desk and dresser in the corner of the room. _Someone's bedroom? Who's? _There are two doors. One, I'm guessing is to a bathroom. I turn to get out of the bed but freeze when the door suddenly swings open.

"You're awake!" Zex runs forward and jumps on to the bed. "I'm so glad you're alright!" He suddenly hugs me, forcing me down on the bed. "I was so worried!"_ So, I'm at Zex's?_

"Uh… I'm alright." I pat his back.

He pulls back and hovers over me. "I'm glad." He smiles, cutely.

I sit up causing him to sit down in front of me. "What happened? Where am I?"

Zex scrunches his face. "I'm not sure what happened exactly."

"You fainted." We both look to the door and see Axel leaning again the door frame. "We were dancing and you suddenly collapsed. I'm not sure why."

I think for a moment. _That's only happened once before… And Sora said it was because…_ My eyes widen when I realize it. _Shit… I didn't take my meds this morning… Was it this morning? Is it Saturday now? And why is Axel here?_ "That answers one question… Where am I?"

"My house." Axel says walking over towards us.

_Then… I'm in… Axel bed?!_ I swallow hard. "Oh… What time is it?"

"Um…" Zex looks at his watch. "12:56"

"So… It's Saturday now."

"Yup!" Zex gets off the bed and stands up. "And you need to get some rest. So I'm going home."

"You're leaving me?"

"You'll be fine! Axel will take good care of you!"

"You're leaving me here?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Would you rather go home at 1 in the morning?" Axel asks.

My eyes widen. _Sora would kill me…_ "Good point…"

"I'll come back in the morning. Demyx is going to take me home." He hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Have fun!" He turns and skips out of the room.

"I'll be back." Axle turns and follows Zex out of the room.

_So now I'm stuck with Axel all night? Alone? I… I guess it's not that bad… I have no reason not to trust him, right?_

* * *

**Axel's POV**

"You sure you trust me?" Axel asks, leaning against the door frame of his apartment's door.

"Not really." Zex says, putting on his coat. "But I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You could stay with him." Demyx says.

"I need to get home."

"Why is it your so persistent about him not going home?" Demyx puts on his coat and grabs his keys.

"Sora would kill me if I took him home like that." He lowers his head slightly.

"Sora?"

"His twin. He's really protective of Roxas."

Axel smirks. "So, it's better to leave him with some guy he's never met?"

"You're our teacher. But either way, yes. Sora's nice but when it comes to Roxas… Be careful."

Demyx smiles. "We should get going."

"Right! Take care of him, Axel!" Zex hops down the hallway.

Demyx shakes his head and follows after the hyperactive boy. "Later, Ax."

"Later." He goes back inside, closing the door behind him. "This should be an interesting night." He says, heading back to his room.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

I refuse to meet Axel's eyes as he enters the room, closing the door behind him.

"So, you know why you passed out." He sits down on the bed next to me. "Mind telling me?"

I keep my eyes to the floor. "It happens sometimes… when I don't take my medication."

"Meds? For what?"

"Many different things. But mainly for my heart. I have a weak heart. I was born this way."

"You're brother have a weak heart too?"

I raise my head and met his gleaming green eyes. _How does he know about Sora?_ "Um, No. He was born first and was born very healthy. I was born almost still-born. So… yea."

"Should you have your meds?"

"Well… yea."

He stands up. "Let's go then."

I tilt my head at him. "Where?"

"Your home."

* * *

I stand in front of my front door, hesitating to open it. _Sora's up… I know it. _I finally gain the courage to open the door. As soon as I open the door I'm met with angry blue eyes. I jump back into Axel.

"ROXAS! Where in the world have you been?!" Sora yells at me with his hands on his hips.

"Sora I-"

"You!" He points at Axel. "Who are you?"

"Uh… I'm Axel." He answers, slightly scared.

"Why are you with my brother? Where's Zex? What's-"

By now I've walked pasted Sora and into the kitchen. Sora's still yelling at Axel. I reach into the cabinet and grab a few pill bottles.

"WHAT?!" Sora suddenly yells. "Roxas!" He stomps into the kitchen. "You didn't take your medication?" He asks, stepping beside me.

"Nope." I swallow a few pills with a gulp of water.

"Why?" He's totally pissed.

"You were rushing me this morning. I didn't have time."

Sora suddenly freezes. "I…"

"It's no big deal. Zex and Axel helped me." I swallow a few more pills.

"But you didn't… because I…"

_Shit…_ I turn and face my now depressed brother. "Don't blame yourself."

Sora meets my eyes. "But it's my fault…" He walks away sulking.

"Sora…" I watch him go up to his room. I shake my head and take the rest of my pills.

"Damn…" Axel says, walking into the kitchen. "Is your brother bi-polar or something?"

"We've considered it. But he'll be fine. He'll just call Riku and get over it."

"Oh… Better now?"

"Hm? Oh yea. I'll get really drowsy soon though."

He nods. "Then we should get you to bed."

I stare at him for a moment. "We?"

A small smirk comes to his lips. "As your teacher is it my responsibility to make sure you're safe."

_Do what?_ "Uh… Right…" I walk past him and toward the stairs. He follows behind as I head to my room. I pause by Sora's door and can hear him talking. _Yup. He called Riku. _I continue to my room which is right across from Sora's. I open my door and enter. It's dark, the only light being that of the moon shinning in from the window. I flick on the light and head over to my dresser as Axel closes the door. The pills suddenly kick in and I can feel the drowsiness come on. _Shit… I forgot one… The one that keeps me from passing out…_

* * *

**Axel's POV**

Axel raises an eyebrow as Roxas falls to his knees. "Hey, you alright?" He walks over to him.

"Yea… Just… Tired." Roxas whispers.

"Come on." Axel helps him to his feet and over to his bed. He helps him into bed and goes to leave but Roxas has an arm hooked around his neck. "Roxas. Let go." He tugs on his arm but no movement. "He's out." _Now what? _"Damn…" He sighs and crawls into bed next to the blonde cutie.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

"Roxas." Someone shakes me, "Roxas." They shake my shoulder. "Roxas!"

I sit up suddenly, hitting foreheads with Sora. "OW! What?!"

He rubs his forehead. "Phone." He holds the phone out to me.

"Oh." I take the phone, rubbing my forehead and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"ROX!"

I pull the phone away at the high pitched voice. "Hey Zex."

"You're alive! Yay!"

"Uh… yea."

"So, Axel took you home?"

"Yea…"

"Yay! Up for tonight?"

"For what?" I watch Sora as he sits down on the floor in front of me.

"You promised, remember?"

"What did I promise?"

"To go out with me."

I sigh. "Where are we going?"

"What are you up to?"

"I don't really want to go out."

"Well, my house then? I'll pick you up at 5."

"That's cool."

"See you then!"

"Bye."

He hangs up and I give the phone back to Sora. He looks at me innocently as I rub my head. _He's so cute…_ "Going out?"

"Just to Zex's…" I rub my eyes and move my feet to the floor.

"Oh… Rox?"

I let my hands fall from my eyes and stare at him, knowing what's coming. "Yea?"

He lowers his head. "I'm really sorry about last night."

I feel a tug at the corner of my lips. "Sora-"

"No. Let me finish." He says, meeting my eyes. I shut my mouth. "Not just about the pills… I meant for yelling at you… and your friend."

I search his eyes. "Sora…" I get down on the floor in front of him, on my knees. "It's ok." He lowers his head. "You had every right to worry. It's my fault, ok?"

"But I didn't have to freak out like that."

I smile at him. _He's so DAMN cute!_ "Oh Sora." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok." He hugs me back, tightly. "You just scared me."

"I'm sorry."

We pull back and give each other identical smiles. "Well, that's settled! Now, who was your friend?"

I hesitate for a moment. _Sora will freak if I tell him Axel's my teacher…_ "He's Axel. One of Zex's friends."

"Oh! Ok!" He gets to his feet. "I'm going over to Riku's! Have fun at Zex's!" He grins and then hops out of my room.

My eyes follow his bottom as he bounces out of my room. I shake my head to stop myself. _I have got to stop doing that…_ I sigh and rest my head back on my bed. _I didn't exactly lie to him. _I glance at the clock. "Damn!" I get to my feet. "It's 3! Zex'll be here in 2 hours." I head to the bathroom. "Damn… I slept too long." I yawn as I turn on the water in the shower. "It'll be a slow night…"

* * *

**Monday**

"Yo! Rox!" Hayner plops down in his chair in front of me.

I look up from my book. "Hey."

"How was your weekend?"

"It was alright, yours?"

"Awesome! Me and Olette went out." He grins.

I shake my head and return to my book. _I don't think I want to know more then that._ I glance at Sora next to me. He didn't wait for Riku like normal this morning. He's also been avoiding him too. _I wonder what's going on between them two._ When he came home Sunday, he locked himself in his room. He sits there now staring at his desk. I glance back at Hayner, who's now engrossed in a conversation with Pence. I put my book down and lean over to Sora.

"Sora?"

He snaps his head up, his eyes wide. He calms when he notices it's only me. "Yea?"

"What's going on?" I ask quietly.

His eyes widen and he glances about the room. His eyes land on Riku who just entered the room. His face reddens a bit then he looks back at me. "We'll… Talk about it when we get home." He lowers his head as Riku sits next to him.

"Ok…" I sit up straight and return to my book.

* * *

For some reason, I'm really nervous about art. I mean, Axel saw me in a very vulnerable state… _He was even in my room!_ A new feeling rises when I think about that. I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts. _I need to worry about Sora. Something's _up _with him and Riku. But what? _While off in my daze, Zex drags me to art class. As we near the class I can see, yet again, a big group of girls surrounding the door. _They must be here because of Axel. He's hott and all but-HOTT?! I did not just think that! _Zex growls in annoyance at them which catches their attention. But they only stare at us.

"Would you mind moving please?" He asks as nicely as he can muster.

"Why?" One girl snaps.

"It's our class. We kinda need to get in there."

The girl next to her rolls her eyes. "Class doesn't start yet."

"Look you stupid little blonde bimbo bitch-" Zex begins to lose his temper but is stopped when a hand is placed on his shoulder. We both look up and meet Axel's green eyes.

"Calm down, Zexy." This just pisses him off more. Axel smirks at him and then looks at the group of girls. "Would you wonderful ladies mind moving so my students may enter their classroom?"

"Of course!" They all move away from the door.

"Why thank you." He gives them a smile as he pushes us into the room. "Off to class now." He shuts the door and sighs. "I hate them…"

"Then why are you so nice to them?" Zex crosses his arms.

Axel smirks. "Jealous?"

"No! They're annoying!" He snaps.

"I'm a teacher. I have to be nice."

"Not sickly nice." I mumble.

"So he speaks." Axel smirks and walks past me.

* * *

_Damn he is so annoying._ I stab my so called "food" with my fork. _Who does he think he is anyway? _I glare at the food as I think of the way Axel kept looking at me during class. He kept staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. _He kept… Looking over my body… Why does that bother me so much? Because I only want Sora to look at me that way? I don't know… But… deep down… I love the attention from him._

"Rox, glaring at it won't make it heat up." Zex says from across the table.

I snap out of it and nod. "Yea…"

"What gotten into you?" He asks, poking his own food.

"Huh?" I met his eyes.

He smiles slightly. "Nothing, man." He looks next to me. "Actually, I'm more worried about him."

I look next to me at Sora. "Yea… He never sits with us."

"I've never seen him so attached to you before. I'm not complaining. It's just that he's so quiet. What's up?"

"Don't know."

"He hasn't told you?"

"He will when we get home."

"Must be extreme."

"I am here you know." Sora finally says.

"He's alive!" Zex says, grinning.

"Of course I am!"

I smile at him and wrap an arm around his shoulders. "So tell me, dearest brother, what brings you here with us?"

He looks up at me with those sparkling blue puppy eyes. "Is it wrong to want to spend time with my brother?"

Zex tries to hold back his laughter. "Well no… but you usually sit with your friends."

"Well, I want to start spending more time with you." He cuddles into me.

My heart begins racing and my blood pressure rises. I swallow hard to calm my body. "Not that I have a problem with that or anything but…" I suddenly feel a harsh stare on me. I glance over at the table Sora usually sits at and see Riku's glaring at me. _Now what did I do to him?_ I turn my attention back to Sora who's now lowered his head. I stare at my brother completely confused. _I HAVE to get to the bottom of this._

"Aww! You two are so cute!" Zex says making a cute face. "The perfect couple!"

I choke on my spit and Sora tenses completely. "W-What? We're brothers!"

He smirks. "So?"

"That's just sick, Zex. Right Sora?" I turn to him but he's out of it again. "Now look what you did!"

"Sorry!" He laughs.

I shake my head, laughing with him but inside I'm really concerned. _It's been a while since Sora's wanted to stick by me like this. I'm enjoying it sure… but… Last time he was like this was when Pluto died. And we were 9. Zex's comment had a weird affect on him. Something's defiantly going on that I have to know._

* * *

Sora had to stay after school for soccer practice and insisted that I stay with him. So, here I am, sitting in the bleachers as Sora's soccer practice goes on. I watch him occasionally and notice the genuine smile on his face. _Good. Soccer always cheers him up. _When I'm not watching Sora, I'm reading my book.

I'm not the only one up here either. There are some girls who've come to cheer/watch Riku. I've also noticed that Sora's avoiding Riku. There are also a few girls watching/cheering Sora. _Who knew he was so popular with the ladies? _I smile at this thought. _It would be good for him if he got a girlfriend… Actually… It'd be better for the both of us… _I watch Sora as he runs down the field with the ball, a few guys chasing after him, Riku included. _If he got a girl then he'd be completely off limits… like he isn't already…I never knew he could run so fast. Maybe I should start coming to his games… for support._

I snap out of it when someone suddenly sits down beside me. "Your brother's pretty fast."

I look up, surprised to see Axel. "Uh… Yea."

"You two don't look too much alike."

"You think?" _That's a first._

"Yea. So, why so tense?"

I turn my attention back to Sora. "Hm?"

"You've been tense and awkward today."

"Something's bothering Sora so in turn, I'm bothered."

"So you're pretty connected then."

"Yea."

"You two are really different."

"So I've been told." Sora suddenly looks up and meets my eyes. He smiles at me and I return it. But then his smile vanishes when his eyes land on Axel.

"Did you tell him?"

I tear my eyes away from my brother. "Huh?"

"Does he know I'm your teacher?

"No. He didn't ask yet. He will though. I can tell he's curious about our relationship."

"Oh."

I stand up when I see practice is over. "See you tomorrow." I go to the stairs of the bleachers.

"Later." Halfway down the stairs Axel calls after me. "Hey Rox!"

I turn back around. "Yea?"

"Demyx told me to tell you thanks."

I tilt my head at him. "For what?"

He shrugs. "Don't know. But apparently Zexion's gone attached to him."

I raise an eyebrow. "Attached?"

He shrugs. "Ask Zex."

"Will do. Later." I wave to him and run down the bleachers. Sora spots me and smiles.

"Roxas!" He runs up to me. "Did ya see? Did ya see?" He hops up and down in front of me.

I smile at him. "Yea. You did well."

He grins. "Thanks!" _Atleast he's in a better mood now._

"Sora!" One of his teammates calls.

"Coming!" He turns back to me. "Wait for me?"

"Riku's not taking you home?"

His smile fades suddenly. "No…"

"Alright. I'll wait at the car."

He nods and runs to the locker room. I sigh and start making my way toward our car. _He __**was**__ in a good mood. It has something to do with Riku. Something happened. He better tell me tonight. _I lean back against the car and fold my arms over my chest.

"Roxas?"

I look up next to me and see Riku. My blood begins to boil for some reason. "Hey Riku. What's up?"

"Um..." He glances around. _Ok…. So not the cool and collected Riku I'm use to._ "Is Sora around?"

"He's in the locker room. He should be out soon."

"Well… Actually, It's you I wanted to talk to."

"Me?"

He nods and avoids eye contact with me. "It's about Sora."

I narrow my eyes slightly at him. "What about him?"

"How… Has he been?"

I stare at him. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"He won't speak to me."

"Why?"

"You don't know?" He has a surprised look on his face.

"No…"

"Oh…" He's quiet for a moment. "Um…"

"He hasn't been himself lately. What happened between you two?"

"I think it's best if he tells you." He finally meets my eyes. "But tell him we need to talk about it. He can't avoid it forever."

"Uh... Yea. Will do."

He smiles slightly. "Thanks. Later." He turns and starts walking back to the school. When he goes to open the door it opens reveling Sora. He freezes, staring at Riku. Then he snaps back to reality and runs past him to me. _He can't avoid it forever… What can't he avoid?_ Sora stops in front of me and smiles.

"You ready?" I ask, pushing off the car.

"Yup!" He grins that stupid grin of his that I love so much.

* * *

Sora runs upstairs to take a shower. I go into the kitchen to start making dinner. Well kinda… I don't really feel like cooking so I just throw a frozen pizza into the oven. I walk over to the counter and sit up on it, waiting for Sora. I jump when my phone suddenly vibrates. I take it out of my pocket and flip it open. "Hello?"

"Roxas!"

"Zex?"

"Yup Yup! What's up?!"

"Um… Nothing much. What's up with you?"

"Talked to Sora yet?"

"No." I play with the strings of my hoodie. "He seems to be in a better mood though."

"That's good." He suddenly squeals causing me to pull the phone away from my ear. "Sorry! Demyx surprised me." _Demyx?_ _So that's what Axel meant._ "I have to go. But call me when you've talked to Sora! I wanna know what's up!"

"Will do." I look up as Sora walks into the kitchen.

"Love ya!"

"Love you too." He freezes while going thru the fridge, at my words.

"Bye!"

"Later." I close my phone and re-pocket it. I jump down from the counter and go over to the oven to check the pizza. Sora's still frozen in front of the fridge. "Sora?"

He snaps out of it and looks at me. "Um… Who was that?" He grabs a bottle of water.

"Zex."

His whole body relaxes and a smile makes its way to his face. "Oh." He walks over to me. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Pizza."

"Oooh! Yay!" He skips off to the living room. _Ok… He seems normal but he's trying to hide it. I know it. _I sigh and follow after him.

"Sora?"

"Yea?" He plops down on the couch and turns on the TV.

"We need to talk."

The color drains form his face. "Uh… Right." He stares at the TV.

I tilt my head at Sora. _I'm really worried._ I walk over to him and sit down next to him on the couch. He begins flipping through the channels. I sigh and grab the remote form his hand. I turn the TV off and turn to face him. "Sora… You know what I'm going to ask."

He lowers his head so I can't see his eyes. "Yea…" He stays silent.

"Sora."

"Ok! Ok!" He buries his head in his hands. I stare at him with slightly wide eyes. "Riku and I had sex!" He mumbles quietly but I still hear him.

My entire body freezes then boils over. _Then... But… Sora… That… _I clench my jaw tightly. _Riku… I'll kill him._

Sora slowly raises his head and looks at me with tears in his eyes. "Are you angry?"

"What do you think?" I hiss through clenched teeth.

His eyes widen slightly. "It just kinda happened! I… didn't want it!"

That pisses me off more. "But you let him?"

"Well, I…" He lowers his head. "Please don't be angry."

I take a deep breath to clam myself. "You need to talk to Riku about it."

"I know." He stares at the ground. "Are you angry with me?"

I sigh and lean back into the couch. "Well… As long as you're ok… I guess I'm ok. But… I am a little disappointed in you."

He scoots closer to me. "I'm really sorry…"

I shake my head. "Don't be." I wrap my arm around his shoulders and pull him close to me. "What's done is done."

He cuddles into me. "Right." We stay like that for a while. "Rox?"

"Hm?"

"Is something burning?"

I jump up and run into the kitchen. "Shit! The pizza!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!" Sora bursts out laughing in the other room.

* * *

I stare at the half finished painting in front of me. I tilt my head at it in thought. "Staring at it won't do much." I jump at the voice.

"Axel."

He smiles at me and looks over my painting. "You sure do have a special talent."

I swallow hard. _He still makes me feel really uncomfortable._ "Thanks"

"Rox!" Zexion runs over to me.

"Yea?"

He glances at Axel who takes this as his time to leave. "Did you talk to Sora?"

"Yea."

"AND?" He pulls a stool up and sits next to me.

I grab and paint brush and continue painting. "Promise not tot ell anyone?"

He scoots closer. "Promise."

"He and Riku…"

"Yea?"

I lean over and whisper in his ear, "Fucked."

"WHAT!?!?!" Zex jumps up, catching the attention of the whole class.

"SHH!!" I grab his arm and pull him back to his seat.

"Sorry." Everyone goes back to their work. Zex leans against me. "Holy shit! And he's depressed about it?? I'd be fucking happy if I was him! Riku's hott!"

My eyes widen. "Zex!"

"What?" I shake my head at him. "Sorry… But why's Sora depressed then?"

"Turns out… It's not what he wanted."

"Oh… I see." He crosses his arms over his chest. "So… You gonna kill Riku?"

"I'd love to." My grip on my paint brush tightens.

Zex smiles at that. "Mad he got to your brother before you?"

I freeze in my movements. _How did he…?_ I mentally slap myself. _He's teasing me._ I sigh and return to my painting. "Of course I am."

Zex begins to smirk. "Because you wanted to be your brothers first."

I nod with a small smirk on my face. "Shouldn't I have been?"

"It's only fair." Zex gets up and steps in front of me. "But I thought I'd be your first." He pouts.

I put down my brush and grab his waist, pulling him between my legs. "You still can be."

He grins and settles between my legs. "Oh Roxie!" He gasps slightly. "You are still a virgin."

I narrow my eyes slightly. "Don't rub it in."

"Awwww." He rests his arms on my shoulders, linking his hands behind my head. "You're so cute when you get annoyed."

"Shut up."

He smirks. "But Roxie! I thought you loved me!"

"I do." I think I said that a little too serious.

His eyes widen slightly. "Then… What are we waiting for?"

I stare at him. "What?" _Ok… Maybe this is going a little too far._

He leans in closely and rubs his nose against mine. "Gotcha!"

"Zex!"

He grins and hops away from me. "Hehe! You soooooooooo fell for that!"

I grab his wrist and pull him back to me. "That's not fair, Zex."

He grins. "Aw. Did I hurt you?"

I pout. "Yes."

"Aw. Poor Roxie."

"Ahem."

We both look to our side. Axel stands there with that smug smirk of his on his face. "Though you two are very entertaining could you reframe from jumping each other's bones in my class?"

We pull away from each other quickly. "Sorry."

He shakes his head in amusement and walks away.

Zex sits down next to me. "I wonder how much they heard."

"Hm?"

"Well, if they heard us talking about you and Sora…" He trails off.

"We should be more careful about what we joke about in public."

"Yea…"

* * *

"Roxas!"

I drop my fork at Sora's sudden out burst. "What the hell?"

He stomps into the kitchen. "We need to talk!"

I pick up my fork and continue eating. "Alright. What's up?"

"What is this?!" He slams something down in front of me on the table.

I pick up the picture and almost choke on my food. It's a picture of me and Zex from art class yesterday looking very cozy together. "Where did you get this?"

"Namine. Who showed it to Kairi who gave it to me."

"Namine?" _Damn her. I bet she took it. If she took it then… Did she hear?_ "Oh…"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Explain!" His face looks like it's about to explode.

I get up and walk over to the sink. "What's to explain?" I wash my plate.

"Roxas!" He places his hands on his hips. "Are you and Zex… you know!"

I sigh and turn to face him. "We're friends, Sora."

"But-"

"We like to mess around." His eyes widen. "Not like that!" I roll my eyes and walk over to him. "Zex and I are really good friends. Nothing more."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" He lowers his eyes to the floor.

"Why were you so upset?"

"Um!" He looks around the room franticly. "Well. I… I just thought if you were with him that you would have told me."

I _would_ have. Why'd you jump to conclusions?"

"You know that how I am!"

"True." I step up in front of him. "You always worry too much."

"Um… Yea… There's something else." He raises his eyes and meets mine. "Something that Kairi heard form Namine."

My body ceases movement. _She didn't…_ "What?"

"She heard… You and Zex talking…" My heart begins to slow down. "And… Um… That you two were…. Talking about… fucking each other."

"Oh?" I swallow hard. "We were just messing around."

He looks relieved. "Oh."

"Were you worried?"

"Um.. Well… I mean… You can do what you want."

I smile at him and wrap an arm around his waist. "You're just too cute Sora."

A light blush comes to his cheeks and nose. "Roxas… Were you also kidding about fucking me?"

I think my entire world just crashed before my eyes. "W-What?"

He stares at me. "I'm hearing rumors… That you want to… well you know."

"From?"

"A lot of people."

_FUCK!_ "I… Well… Um…"

"So, you did say it?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well…" I sigh and remove my arm from his waist. _Might as well tell him. _"Yes I did."

"And you were kidding around, right?"

"Kinda…"

"Kinda?" He raises an eyebrow.

I bit my bottom lip and avoid his eyes. "Nevermind…" I mumble.

"Roxas…"

"It's nothing Sora." I meet his eyes and smile at him. "Don't worry about it."

He stares at me for a minute before nodding. "Ok."

"Did you talk to Riku?"

"Yea… We're alright now. Friends."

I nod. "That's good."

"Yea… It's still awkward, you know?"

"I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

Sora stares at me with wide eyes. "Why?"

"It was so obvious how much Riku liked you. It was kinda annoying…" I roll my eyes at the thought.

"I was that oblivious?"

I nod my head. "Yea…"

"Oh…" he lowers his head.

I sigh and wrap my arms around my brother. "Sora, you were **born** oblivious."

"Hey!" He pushes me away. "I was not!"

"Yes. You were. You've always kept your head in the clouds."

He narrows his eyes at me. "So, is that what you really think of me?"

I freeze. "What?"

"That I'm some spacey ignorant oblivious airhead?!"

"Sora. I never said that!"

"But it's what you were thinking!" Tear begin to form in his eyes.

_What's gotten into him?_ "Sora, I was messing with you!"

"I'm NOT Zexion, Roxas!" He stomps his foot down as he says that. "I don't _mess_ around. You know I take things seriously!"

I stare at my twin in awe. "But Sora-"

"I don't want to hear it!" He snaps at me. Shutting me up completely. "I'm your TWIN! But it's like Zex is more of a brother to you then I am! You don't tell me anything anymore! Like you didn't mention the fact that Axel is your teacher!" _Fuck…_ "I'm not as oblivious as you think! Don't think I haven't noticed that you stopped taking your pills!" _Double fuck…_ "It's like you don't even tell me anything anymore!" By now those pent up tears are falling down his puffy cheeks. "I think _you're_ the oblivious one, Roxas. Oblivious to your own pain! Your own feelings! And mine!" He narrows his eyes more so now he's glaring at me. "You're so selfish, Roxas." And with that said he walks away, crying, to his room.

I stand there staring at the spot where Sora once stood. _Where the hell did that come from? How did out conversation turn out like that? _I shake my head in confusion. _What in the hell did he mean I'm the oblivious one? To his feelings? Selfish? I'm totally confused. _

* * *

I angrily throw my paint brush down. Zex jumps in surprise at my harsh gesture. "It's done." I whisper harshly. He gets up and looks over my shoulder.

"It's beautiful." He gasps, gaining our teachers attention.

"Well, Well." Axel says as he walks closer. "I must see this 'beautiful' art work." He steps up to my other side and looks it over. He gives a grunt of approval. "You sure have a talent for capturing emotion."

I narrow my eyes at the painting. "I hate it."

"Why?" Zex asks. "I think it's the best work you've ever done."

It's the same painting as before only Zex has been replaces with Sora. "I HATE Sora's face."

Zex stares at me. "In the painting?"

"He looks so miserable."

"Oh." Axel says, realizing what I'm talking about. "But you captured your brother's emotions flawlessly."

"I hate it."

"I'm confused." Zex pouts.

"It's not the painting he hates." Axel explains to him. "It's the emotion his brother is portraying."

Zex tilts his head at the painting. "But that's how Sora's been lately."

"He hates that Sora is miserable."

"Oh!" Zex gasps. "I get it! We're talking about more then just the painting!"

"Exactly."

I suddenly stand up causing the stool to fall backwards hitting the ground with a loud bang. "Will you two shut up!?" I growl softly. They both stare at me with slightly wide eyes. I grab my brush, plunge it in black paint and scribble out Sora's face.

"Roxas!" Zex grabs my arm. "You worked so hard on that!"

"It's not Sora…" I ripe my arm from Zexion's grasp. "Unless there's a big stupid grin on his face." I drop the brush and walk out of the room.

* * *

**Axel/Zexion's POV**

They both watch Roxas as he leaves the room. "What the hell was that?!" Zexion put his hands on his hips.

"I… Don't know." Axel narrows his eyes at the painting. "Zex?"

"Yea?" He turns his attention to Axel.

"Why has Sora been upset lately?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I thought it was the whole Riku thing but they're still best friends."

Axel decides to not ask about the "Riku" thing considering it is technically none of his business. But since this evolves his cute little blonde, Axel feels this has become his business. "Did something happen between Roxas and Sora?"

"Possibly."

"When did Sora start acting this way?"

"Um… I think it was a few days ago."

"I see…" Axel nods.

"What?"

"Whatever happened was between Sora and Roxas. They night of had a fight or something. But I believe it was Roxas' fault and he feels responsible for Sora's Misery. That's why he became so angry."

"How'd you figure that?"

He shrugs. "I'm good at reading people."

"I'll say." Zex looks at the door. "So… What should we do?"

"It's between brothers. They'll work it out." Atleast, Axel hopes so. Because when that adorable spunky blonde is upset, he's upset.

* * *

**Back to Roxas' POV**

_I don't get it! What the fuck was he talking about?! _I pace back and forth in the middle of my room trying to figure out the meaning behind Sora's words. _Oblivious to his feelings… What feelings is he talking about??_

There's a knock at my door but I ignore it. _Everyone's a little selfish, right? But what did he mean-_

"Roxas." The voice of my frustration speaks. I stop pacing and look at my door. Sora stands there with the phone in his hand. "It's Zex."

"I'll call him later." I start pacing again.

Sora lifts the phone to his ear and says, "He said he'll call you later." He watches me pace. "Yea. Ok. Bye." He hangs up the phone. "Roxas. What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Have you been sleeping at all?"

"A little."

His eyes widen and he runs over to me. He stops me in my pacing by grabbing my head. He stares into my eyes. "You haven't been sleeping at all. There are huge dark rings under your eyes."

"Oh. I didn't notice." I'm not being sarcastic.

"Roxas, what's gotten into you? It's like you're somewhere else."

I pull away from him. "My mind's just been busy."

"Have you been taking your medication?" I shake my head. "Roxas! When was the last time you took them?"

I shrug. "I don't know… A month or so ago."

"A month?!"

"What's the big deal?"

"Roxas! You know you need those to live!"

"I feel fine. Really."

"You're stressed."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! And that's bad for your heart!"  
"Sora, you worry to-" I'm cut off when my breath suddenly hitches. My chest begins to feel as though it's on fire. I fall to my knees, clutching my chest. I gasp for breath but it won't come.

"Roxas!" Sora runs to me and gets down in front of me. "Roxas! Are you ok?!" Everything stares to go black. "Roxas! Roxas!" His voice becomes faint as I slip into darkness.

* * *

"He's lucky, you know." A voice I don't recognize says. "Any longer and he wouldn't have made it."

"Why'd he stop talking his meds?" A voice I do know says. _Zexion._

"Some patients do that when they get stressed. They feel the medication stresses them out more."

"Why was he so stressed?" _Axel? He's here too?_

"I don't know."

"Thanks for your help doctor." _RIKU? What the hell?? Where am I?_

"Of course. He needs a lot of rest so we'll be keeping him for a while."

"He doesn't like hospitals." _Sora!_

"It can't be helped."

"It'll make him worse." Sora says quietly. "Ever since he was little… He was terrified of hospitals." _Sora… He remembers._

_**Flashback**_

"_**No! Don't make me go! Not again!" An 8 year old Roxas yells as his father tries to pull him along by the arm. **_

"_**Roxas. Calm down. They're going to make you better."**_

"_**NO! They'll stick stuff in me! And make me get in that scary machine! I don't wanna go!!!" Tears fall form the boys pale blue eyes.**_

_**Sora watches then from behind their mother, where he is hiding. "Honey, don't hurt him." Their mother says softly.**_

_**Their father sighs and picks up the small fragile boy and slings him over his shoulder gently. **_

"_**No! Please! I'll be good! I promise!" Roxas begins to sob and hits his fists against his father's back. "Sora!" he reaches out for his twin but he just cowers farther behind their mother. Roxas' hand falls limp against his father back. And for once in his life, he feels truly alone.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"When he wakes up here, all hell will break loose. Especially since he's hooked up to that machine." _What? Sora feels guilty now… wait a minute…_

My eyes snap open. _MACHINE?!_ I look to my left and sure enough there it is. The machine that terrified me as a little kid and haunts me to this very day. I suddenly jump out of the bed, pulling everything that was in me out. Which also caused a lot of pain.

"Roxas!" Everyone stares at me.

I look around the room franticly, panic settling in. "No!" I make a run for the door but Axel grabs me by the waist. "Let me go! I'm not going to stay here!" I feel like my 8 year old self again.

"If he doesn't calm down his heart will fail again."

"Let me go!" I flail around in Axel's arms.

"No!"

"Please! Don't do this! I don't deserve this!" Tears begin to fall from my eyes. "I've been a good boy!"

"You have to clam him down."

Zex runs over to me and tries to do so. "Rox. It's ok. No ones here to hurt you."

"No! You Lie! Let me go!" I try to free myself from Axel but fail.

Sora watches in horror as old memories come flooding back into his head.

"Sora!" Zex yells. "Come calm your brother!"

Sora stares at me with wide eyes. Riku glances between everyone not really sure what to do. "I…"

"He doesn't care!" I snap out. "He never did! Whenever I reached out to him he'd run away!"

"Roxas!" Zexion snaps at me.

"He's afraid of me! He's always been afraid of me!" My head snaps to the side after reciving a very hard slap.

"Sora." Zexion gasps softly.

Sora stand in front of my with his head lower to the ground and his fists clenches at his side. "That's not true and you know it." He growls.

I glare at my brother. "You always cowered away."

"I always cared about you."

"You never helped me."

"Because I knew they were making you better!" He snaps his head up harshly. "I didn't try to stop them because I cared about you! The only thing that I was afraid of was losing you!" The room becomes silent. I've stopped my attempts to free myself from Axel. I'm back in my normal state of mind. Sora is now the one crying. "I love you Roxas! And I'd die if I ever lost you!"

The world freezes for a moment. Then Axel slowly lets go of me and places my feet back on the ground. "Is that what you meant? About me being oblivious to your feelings?"

"Yes!" He sobs, bringing his hands up to his eyes trying to stop himself from crying.

"And… me being selfish…?"

"You were only thinking of yourself."

"Shut up." I snap at Axel.

Sora shakes his head. "Y-You're not selfish. I-I was j-just angry. I-I'm the selfish one." He sniffs.

"Why?"

"Because I want you all to myself! Because I love you!" he breaks down more, falling to his knees in front of me.

_He… Loves me… Like that?_ My eyes widen in realization. I drop to my knees in front of him. "Sora…" I wrap my arms around him and pull him to me, hugging him tightly. He wraps his arms around my waist and clutches the back of my shirt tightly. "It's ok. You can be selfish."

"But we're brother!" He sobs into my chest.

"So?" He raises his head and meets my eyes. "Love is love, right?" I smile softly at him.

He sniffs and rubs the tears from his eyes. "W-What are y-you saying?"

I rest my forehead against his. "That I love you too Sora. And I could never live without you."

His eyes light up like I've never seen before. "You-"

I cut him off by placing my lips on his softly. Something I've wanted to do for a long time. Sora smiles against my lips and returns the kiss gently.

I finally did it. We both did. We confessed our true feelings and find them to be returned. We confessed in a hospital room. In front of our best friends, my art teacher, and some random doctor. Brothers. That love each other more then we should and yet our friends are perfectly fine with it. Zexion swears he knew from the beginning. And poor Axel and Riku… I think we broke their hearts.

* * *

**Sorta-Kinda Epilogue**

I smile at the painting in front of me. The painting I had intended to paint from the very beginning. And my favorite part? Sora's giant grins and the light in his eyes. The same expression he holds whenever I tell him I love him.

Two arms snake their way around my neck. "I like it." My love whispers into my ear.

"Me too. I think it fits you perfectly."

"Are you submitting this to the scholarship committee?" He rests his head on my shoulder.

"I plan on it."

"You're totally getting into that art school."

"You think so?"

"Defiantly."

I spin around in my stool and face him. I grab those lovely hips and pull them between my legs. "Good thing it's close to home, hm?"

He nods, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Yup."

I lean down slightly, since I'm taller then him on this stool, and gently kiss him. "You make a good model."

He smiles. "Thank you."

I run my hands up and down his sides causing him to moan softly. "I wonder how good of a _**nude**_ model you'd make."

He grins. "Would you like to find out?"

I smirk and lick my lips. "Oh would I."

He giggles and pulls away form me. "Gotta catch me first!"

I grin and stand up. "Oh I will."

He smiles and takes of running. I take off after him, up the stairs.

In a way… This is our kind of foreplay. We both enjoy it. Many dirty, wonderful things happen upstairs… but that's a totally different story. OH, and in case you were wondering. I got into that art collage. No surprise there right? I could say Sora and I live happily ever after but that would be a lie.

I mean… We're brothers. Twin brothers who are in love with each other. We're bound to come across a couple of huge bumps in the road. But there's one thing I know for sure… As long Sora and I have each other we'll get over those bumps and try our damnest to live happily ever after.

* * *

WOW…. 25 pages in Word. I didn't intend for this one-shot to be that long. Holy crap!

Anyway, if the writing seemed a little weird that's because halfway thru this story I abandoned it. Then came back with a different writing style. That and this was intended to be a RoxasXAxel story… hehe. After my break from the story I was more of a RoxasXSora fan the RoxasXAxel. Thus this was born. That's why it's kinda odd how it goes from being Axel centric to Sora. So yea… Hehe. Sorry!!!

Oh, and I know my grammar sucks… so PLEASE don't correct me on it! It's how we talk where I'm from ok?

Thankies!

I really do hope you enjoyed it!!

I'm soooo happy I finally got it done. I was typing this up for like 2 months!!

Anyway, check out my new story coming soon!!

**Love found in unexpected arms**. It's a Death Note story that's MattXNear. Once I finish the LEMON in it I'll put it up. Yes, that's right!! LEMON! My first yaoi one! Yay me!

**Well, don't forget to review**!! Thank you so much for reading!!!!

-Matt-


End file.
